Kumpulan Cerita Lembek ElGang
by Sugarlatte
Summary: Cerita-cerita lembek (koplak) tentang ElGang! Dari ikut turnamen heboh sampai masuk sekolah negeri! Bagaimana jadinya? Baca saja! XD
1. Elrios Tournament

Elrios Tournament

**Sugar : Oke, akhirnya saya upload juga cerita koplak (yang biasa disebut lembek, karena kalau ga lucu kan garing :v ) ini -_-  
Jadi, ini sebenarnya punya teman saya, jadi harap maklum kalau cara menulis dan bahasanya berbeda sangat :v Karena ceritanya dia numpuk, saya upload saja, dengan harapan dapat membuat readers tertawa :v**

* * *

**WARNING : Bahasa campur aduk, emoticon everywhere! Karena lucu, dapat membuat terpingkal-pingkal **

* * *

Perkumpulan para NPC di suatu tempat…

* * *

Glaive : sepertinya dalam rangka kedatangan saya *sudah lama oi, baru buat sekarang ._.v* akan saya adakan perlombaan elrios :v

Camilla : wah.. boleh2 :v asik juga kyanya..

Allegro : heh.. -_- lu pikir mereka bakalan ikut turnamen begitu aja ? tanpa hadiah mereka ga bakalan mau tonggg -_-

Glaive : OAO hadiah darimana ? gw baru aja dateng! Masa' udah ngasih pajak sih (?) -_-

Allegro : auk ah.. ngobrol sama lu bener2 greget gajenya -_-

Glaive : \ OAO / minta sumbangannya dongg… NPC-NPC yg baekkk .. kalian2 kan kaya2 semua OAO ntar kalau gw dah punya ED gw balikin lagi deh.. :3 gw yakin kalau para players tertarik sama set henir gw :v tunggu aja :v

Camilla : iye2.. udah nih.. gw nyumbang :v

Hanna : ._. gw juga ikut nyumbang nih

Dan karena belas kasihan para NPC, mereka pun nyumbang hingga terkumpul ED yg menggunung sampai tumpeh2 OAO *kenapa ga dikasih ke gw ?* *plak*

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah itu… Glaive bersabda melalui TOA

* * *

"Glaive : wahai.. para players.. untuk menyambut kedatangan saya.. akan saya adakan turnamen elrios.. tentu hadiahnya sangat besar"

"Glaive : turnamen dimulai besok, pukul 08.00 pagi Waktu Elrios Bagian Barat, langsung cabut aja ke lokasi, yaitu.. di Ruben.. "

* * *

Semuanya langsung pada tengeng mendengarkan TOA itu,

* * *

VP : whaaa-ttt ? OAO turnamen!

EM : Syalala uwouyeah turnamen~! \ :v \

RS : \ :3 / aye-aye

LK : O_o wait, turnamen apaan coba ?

WS : ._.v I dunno, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada TOA keterangan

Yang diduga WS memang benar :v

"Glaive : untuk turnamen apa yg akan diadakan, adalah supris :v tunggu aje :v "

All except WS : \ OAO / puji kaki sakti, lu bener \ OAO /

WS : huuh :v udah sakti kakinya, sakti tebakannya :v

BM : okay, ._. jadi kalian semua mau ikut turnamen ?

All except BM : iyolahhh… :v

BM : so, gw juga harus ikut, ntar gw malah jadi kudet

CEm : :v jiahh.. eh.. boleh bawa Oberon & Ophelia ndak ? ._.a

CNe : boleh bawa Moby & Remy nggak ? OAO

GA : -_- ribet amat lu CEm, bawa tangan king nasod sekalian sana

CEm : ._. oke fine

CNe : OAO gw ga punya tangan king nasod

GA : -_- idih.. yg gw omongin CEm, bukan lu jarum sakti -_-

RF : jarum ? , jarum.. jarum.. 76 ? *nyanyi :v *

GA : -_- no

CNe : so.. gw bawa apaan ? OAO

WS : bawa sayap :v

CNe : sayap ? *berpikir sejenak*

WS : -_- sayap sayap, liat belakang lho.. itu sayap bukan ?

CNe : OAO tapi ini ga bisa buat terbang lama2

WS : -_- awk. 3 bead, Queen's Throne, silahkan terbang ^_^

CNe : otak sakti! OAO

WS : gw gituloh B)

BM : sudah sudah, jangan berteman, eh.. jangan berantem.. (?)

WS : -_- BM koplak, orang ngobrol biasa begini dibilang berantem -_-

BM : ._.v oh.. gw kira berantem.. heboh banget gitu..

WS : -_- tuh.. CNe yg heboh

CNe : iya2 OAO gw yg heboh

BM : ._.v oke

RF : so, pada mau latian ga nih ?

All except RF : -_- gimana mau latihan, turnamen apaan aja belom bisa ditebak

RF : gomen.. ,

* * *

~Esok hari, pagi hari sekali, bahkan terlalu pagi untuk disebut pagi..

* * *

LK : tangiiii! Weee sak kabeh2e gek ndang tangi! Arep turnamen ra'e ?

RS : wasyaahh.. O_o agek ngerti aku, kowe medok tenan le..

LK : agek ngerti ? arep tak jitak ndasmu piye le ? :v

RS : amponnn mbaahhhh OAO

LK : eh.. isih jam stengah papat toh.. wes.. tak turu meneh lah..

RS : -_- iki mbah2 ra jelas tenan, so.. aku sleep meneh lah.. (?)

* * *

~Jam enem esok..

* * *

WS : bangoonnnnn! Atau gw semprotin baygon kalian!

Semuanya masih tidak bangun…

WS : fine! Kalian ga bangun ga gw masakin sarapan!

All except WS : OAO gomen kaki sakti! *semua bergegas bangun*

WS : :v nah.. gitu loh..

Lalu WS sakti memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua ._.v

VP : OAO ibukkk WS! Ajarin masak dong!

WS : -_- heh, muka muda begini dibilang ibuk..

EM : heh.. :v lu umurnya stengah abad loh..

WS : ._.

VP : :v ya udah, ga jadi

RS : dasar VP labil, wuuuuu :v

VP : RS koplak :v

RS : VP labil :v

*repeat :v

BM : sudah2.. jangan berantem, gw benerkan ? O.o

GA : -_- koplak ah..

BM : garing yah ? ._.v bermaksud ngelucu sih..

GA : nggak kok.. ini lembek :3 saking lembeknya bisa dijadiin soklin pemutih :'3

BM : ._. lama2 disini otaknya soak semua, kalau udah soak.. gw ga bisa jahitnya loh.. *itu soek -_-

WS : :v kecuali gw.. otak sakti gini loh \ :3 /

CNe : Please leave the area while you still can..

All except BM : *leave* dah.. pergi ke turnamen dulu \ :v \ ~

BM : yah.. ditinggal.. _Ku sendiri lagi~~~ *_nyanyi

* * *

~Ruben 07.30 Waktu Elrios Bagian Barat

* * *

Glaive : wah.. para peserta sudah datang.. :D

Camilla : :v / wah.. bakalan heboh nih..

Hanna : kyanya ga sia2 kita nyumbang, bakalan pada Stand Up Comedy nih :v wakakaka

Glaive : Trust me.. it works ;)

* * *

Glaive : so, atas berkat Pohon El YME (?) dan atas keinginan luhur, dengan ini.. saya menyatakan.. akan dimulai :3

Glaive : … turnamen ini terdiri dari 3 babak, yaitu,

1. Mencari Telur Phoru yg telah disebar di sekitar field Ruben

2. Kumpulkan Magic Ice Powder sebanyak-banyaknya

3. Lomba balap Elrios Ruben – Velder (Clock Tower Square)

Glaive : hadiahnya juga tidak tanggung2..

Juara 1 : 500 juta ED

Juara 2 : 300 juta ED

Juara 3 : 200 juta ED

dan juga Juara Harapan (3) : 100 juta ED bagaimana ? cukup besar kan ? :)

All : uwaa… gede banget OAO , meskipun turnamennya bakalan sulit, hadiahnya.. OAO

Glaive : panitia~! Segera berikan mereka keranjang untuk mencari telor phoru :v

Panitia : Yosh~!

Panitia membagikan keranjang sampah kepada peserta (?)

Glaive : 1.. 2.. 3.. cari!

LK : ebusseett… dimana sih telor phorunya ? -_-

RS : … sebenernya.. kita yg goblok atau kita dipermainkan ? -_- mana ada phoru bertelor ?

WS : cih.. kalian ga tau sih :v phoru itu sama kaya platypus, :v bisa bertelor

VP : so.. kita harus panggil Parry The Platipus ke sini! OAO

WS : :v nyari aja, trust me

EM : ahuehuehue, kok ga ketemu ? T_T

CEm : Oberon! Ophelia! Bantu cari!

CNe : -_- enak bener lu ada yg bantu

CEm : salahnya lu ga jadi CEm :v

CNe : -_- kalau gw jadi CEm, lu mau jadi apaan ?

CEm : CNe lah.. … … … ._. ga jadi

CNe : -_-

BM : ketemu 1 ! \ :D /

WS : :v baru juga 1, gw dah 3 nih :v

RF : demi pohon el! Dimana kamu nyarinya ? OAO

WS : otak sakti gw bekerja B)

GA : -_- bilang aja lu mbedah phoru diambil telornya

WS : D: no! gw ga kejem kaya' lu! D:

GA : -_-

RF : awuuu… gw ga tau mau nyari dimana lagi -_-

EM : ahahahaha, nemu 2 sekaligus .

VP : Cia. Cia. Cia. Nemu phoru bertelor~ \ :v /

RS : $!#%$ !#$% punya gw~!

LK : nooo! Punya gw!

VP : shh.. kalian berisik.. phorunya ga jadi bertelor dah! :(

LK & RS : gomen.. ._.v

Glaive : waktu habis! Kumpulkan ke panitia!

All : *kumpul*

Panitia : wihh.. waktunya menghitung~

LK : 1 telor

RS : -

EM : 2 telor

VP : 2 telor

GA : -

WS : 5 telor *o*

BM : 1 telor

RF : -

CNe : 3 telor

CEm : 4 telor

Panitia : so, point sementara untuk..

WS : 5 point ^_^

CEm : 4 point ^o^

CNe : 3 point ^w^

EM : 2 point :3

VP : 2 point :3

LK : 1 point :|

BM : 1 point :|

RS & GA & RF : - ._.a

WS : ayee~~ \ :v /

All : WS sakti! OAO

Glaive : sebuah pencampaian yg tera greget sekali oleh WS.. so.. lanjut ke turnamen berikutnya.. saya berikan kalian kesempatan 60 menit 60 detik untuk mencari benda tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya.. dan.. waktunya dimulai!

EM : T_T udah pasrah WS yg menang,

WS : :v au ah, so.. gw DG dulu~ cari~

LK : ekotttt! OAO

WS : :v lol…

BM : gw juga~~!

WS : :v wadepak

VP : :'v ikuttt!

WS : waakakakaka :v

Mereka pun ber-DG ria :v

RF : :v CEm sama EM, ayoo~~

EM : GA ayo~ ikut juga :v

RS & CNe : … kita terlupakan OAO , udah, kita DG berdua aja, kita over greget soalnya OAO

* * *

~60 menit telah berlalu~

* * *

WS : asekkk… ada banyak neh~~ ahahaii

LK : -_- cih, berapa slot ?

WS : 1 ½ slot, so, 350 :v

LK : OAO gw cuma 1 slot

EM : =3= dah dah, WS yg menang,

CEm : :'v auk ah

Glaive : panitia! Hitung~~! :3

Panitia : oke oke~~

WS : 350 : 3,5 point + 5 point : 8,5 total point *-*

CEm : 300 : 3 point + 4 point : 7 total point

CNe : 250 : 2,5 point + 3 point : 5,5 total point :3

VP : 220 : 2,2 point + 2 point : 4,2 total point (~ ' o ')~

BM : 290 : 2,9 point + 1 point : 3,9 total point .

EM : 190 : 1,9 point + 2 point : 3,9 total point \ :v \ ~

LK : 110 : 1,1 point + 1 point : 2,1 total point :v

GA : 100 : 1 point + 0 point : 1 total point ._.v

RF : 90 : 0,9 point + 0 point : 0,9 total point ._.a

RS : 50 : 0,5 point + 0 point : 0,5 total point o_O

RS : sumpeh jadi ga niat sekarang -_-

GA & RF : sama -_-

WS : ga jamin selanjutnya gw menang :/

All except WS : :'v udeh.. lu yg bakalan menang

WS : ._.v

RS : biarkan aku bunuh diri~

WS : OAO no! -_-

RS : tidak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini lagi~ aku payah banget~ :')

VP : :v ya udah sana bunuh diri

RS : cariin sesuatu buat aku bunuh diri~

VP : *cari*

RS : :'3 ahuehuehue

VP : pake Angkor Wat mau ? :v

RS : -_- hah ? candi ?

VP : eh salah, I mean, Petite Angkor :v

EM : D': noo… RS gw.. ntar gw sama sapa kalau dia matek ? sama LK ? nanti lu marah! VP goblok!

VP : ._.v oh.. gomenasai EM

EM : *peluk RS* jangan bunuh diri D:

RS : oke fine, ._.v

Glaive : oke.. sekarang waktunya lomba balap elrios :v dari Ruben – Velder (Clock Tower Square), tidak boleh pake tiket cobo :v , hanya boleh pakai skill masing2 :v / ini yg paling menentukan dari yg lain~ :3 karena point2nya gede2 :v

WS : T_T gw ga bakalan menang wes..

CEm : cih, point lu gede banget, masa' ga menang

WS : T_T nuuu

CNe : -_- boleh terbang gak'e ?

CEm : :'v boleh, lu kan bisa terbang lama, gw kagak :'v

CNe : ._.v fine,

CEm : nanti gw punya ide~ :3 Oberon! Ophelia! Bawa tangannya kesini :v sama Multiple Guided Missile juga sekalian :v

All except CEm : O.o apa yg akan CEm lakukan terhadap tangan king nasod ?

WS : lupakan T_T

BM : *bisik ke RF* pake burning rush aja~

RF : *bisik ke BM* :v gw ngespam shadow step aja dah~

BM : tiap 5 detik yah ? :v

RF : auk ah :v pokoknya gw mau shadow step aja + burning rush baru mantep :v

BM : wakakaka, terserah lu dah :v

Glaive : sudah siap ? :v

All : udahhh :'v

Glaive : bersedia, siap..

All : *bersiap*

Glaive : eh wait, gw belom bawa jajanan nonton :v

All : *gubrak* -_-

Glaive : *krauk krauk* mulai!

All : *heboh* OAO

* * *

~Ruben

* * *

CNe : *awakening bead 3* *Quenn's Throne* *I believe I can fly~*

CEm : wait CNe.. gw juga mau terbang sebentar lagi :v

CNe : O.o whutt ?

CEm : Oberon! Tancap! :v

CNe : OAO lu terbang pake tangan king nasod ?

CEm : :v belakangnya dikasih multiple guided missile aja, gampang :v

CNe : bisa berapa lama ? OAO *sambil terbang*

CEm : entah.. ._.v kalau jatuh..

CNe : OAO whaattt ?

CEm : Heaven Fist ._.a

All : wadepak OAO

* * *

~Elder

* * *

BM : *burning rush* baibai :v gw pergi dulu~

RF : gw nyusul! :v *spam shadow step*

WS : T_T kaki gw tiba2 jadi gak mood (?)

GA : berisik ah lu, ga usah pamer kaki gak mood :''v gw mau ngapain coba ?

WS : :'v naek RF sana

*suddenly Heaven Fist fell from the sky

VP : OAO busett!

CEm : loh, harusnya ngestun kan ? :/

VP : oh iya, maaf, *stun*

CEm : =="a VP ngelag ya ? stunnya telat

CNe : untung gw terbang \ :v / ga kena

CEm : :v weh, bentar lagi lu ga terbang :v *lah gw dimana ? ._.* *tiba2 jatuh*

CNe : CEm pekok -_- aa… uwaa… gw jatohhh…. OAO *tuinggg*

WS : asem lu CEm :'v

LK : ahh berisik kalian semua, -_-

RS : :'v bentar2 gw mau lari lagi *phoenix talon* :v aye cepet juga ne~ jadi flash B) babay~

LK : oh sh** -_-

* * *

~Bethma

* * *

EM : ' –') maen teleport aja deh *tele tele telo :v *

VP : :v ah asem, gw naik Angkor aja deh..

EM : lu enak punya peliharaan Angkor :v

VP : … jih lu Angkor lama amat -_-

EM : kecepatannya 5km/jam :v wakakaka

GA : :'v gw mutung disini aja deh kaya' putung rokok :'v

RF : lu cewek jangan ikut2 ngerokok

GA : auk ah :'v

EM : jiahh :v ngapaen lagi ya gw ?

LK : *yaoming* gw ga tau :'v

EM : fine, Magic Missile! *naik magic missile dan pergi entah kemana*

GA : enak banget tuh EM :'v gw naek Guided Arrow dah *naik guided arrow pergi ke surga (?)*

BM : :'v asem dah, gw mau nangis, baru nyampe Bethma..

* * *

~Altera

* * *

WS : lah ini kan jalan buntu kalau ke altera ?! OAO

EM : *datang tak diundang* muter balik lah -_- susah amat

GA : gw nyungsep oii! OAO *datang tanpa tanda jasa* (?)

WS : whatever. Ga peduli -_-

GA : ah WS simbing imit! (?)

WS : my ears! OAO

GA : 3m4NgNy4 kUP1nGmu K3n4p4 ? :v

WS : kuping gw pusing! Mata gw muntah! Kepala gw mules! Kaki sakti gw berkurang kesaktiannya OAO

GA : fine, maaf ._.v

* * *

~Feita

* * *

BM : disini banyak hantuu~~~~ :v

CNe : cih, kagak takut :v

CEm : :v gw ada Oberon Ophelia

RF : wha wha wha. BM penakut :v

BM : hadeihhh =="

RF : ngomong aja :v

BM : gw kagak takut :v

RF : EH ADA POCONG TUH BELAKANG LU!

BM : *jingkrak* OAO what ? mana ? -_-

RF : BM penakut ah :v dasar penakut :v

BM : gw cuma kaget -_-

CEm : wakakaka :v dasar penakut :v

CNe : lololol :v

* * *

~Velder

* * *

LK : *yaoming* :'v sudah nyampe pelder, akhilnya~~

RS : iya cynnn :* ude nyampe pelder

LK : wadepak! OAo lu napa RS ?

RS : eh.. virus ini.. OAO

LK : *menjauh dari RS*

RS : cih.. acynn kok gityyu :"*

VP : OAO *slametin LK*

LK : QAQ thanks

EM : *tampar RS dengan sangat keras* sadar! OAO

RS : T_T ahuehuehue

WS : :v jiah malah nimbrung disitu, so.. babay.. gw duluan B)

All : noo~!

* * *

~Clock Tower Square

* * *

All : ayee~~

Glaive : busett! OAO mereka garis finishnya barengan

All : siapa yg menang ? :D

Glaive : ga ada, kalian barengan D:

All : Oh God.. why ?!

Glaive : lagipula kalau uang segitu gede gw ga sanggup bayar hutang gw sendiri ' –') so.. gw jadiin kas NPC aja di Cobo Bank

All : dasar Glaive pekok! OAO kita udah susah payah beginian, lu malah hilangin hadiahnya begitu aja, TIMPUK GLAIVE!

~disaat bersamaan

LK : Double Slash!

RS : Sword Fire!

EM : Meteor Shower!

VP : Aging!

WS : Violent Attack!

GA : Aero Strafe!

BM : Hypersonic Stab!

RF : Nuclear!

CNe : Junk Break!

CEm : Heaven Fist!

* * *

**Sugar : Lel, ini udah dibuat lama, sebelum Chung datang! :v Harap maklum ga ada Chung! XD Tenang, masih ada lagi kok, cerita lembeknya, ini kan 'Kumpulan Cerita Lembek' :v See you~ :3**


	2. Demam Phoru

Demam Phoru

**Sugar : Yahaa~ Saya kembali~ \ :v / Kali ini lengkap, ada Chung, Ara dan Elesis~ :v Yak, langsung mulai saja! :v**

Casting

Elsword : RS

Aisha : EM

Rena : WS

Raven : BM

Eve : CNe

Chung : DC

Ara : SD

Elesis : Saber Knight *bingung mau nyingkatnya gimana, wakakak"

* * *

Pagi sekali~ sekitar pukul 3.00 Waktu Elrios Bagian Barat

Elsword : aaa... kok gw tiba2 panas sih :( jadi gak mood mau ngapa2in, mau berdiri susah, mau duduk susah, bahkan mau tidur pun susah :| btw, gw ngapain ya ? oh ternyata, ini di dalam mimpi :| bahkan sampai kebawa mimpi :| *elsword hanya berangan-angan bahwa dia ada di mimpi, padahal dia ada di ICU RS. Hamel Cipta Sejahtera (?)

* * *

Diluar ICU, tepatnya di depan jendela kaca buat ngintip pasien

* * *

Aisha : suster Rena! QAQ pak dodok (dokter :v ) Raven! itu si Elsword kok kejang2 begitu ? udah dari tadi pagi jam 23.59 Waktu Elrios Bagian Barat dia udah panas tinggi, + kejang2, saking panasnya dia, aku bisa masak telor phoru diatasnya OAO, tapi gosong :| so, aku buang :|

Raven : wait, what ? telur phoru ? kamu masak di kepalanya ? jangan-jangan.."

Rena : ini demam phoruu! mungkin pertamanya dia hanya panas dingin biasa, tapi karena kamu masak telur phoru, dia jadi tambah sakit :/

Aisha : *mata berkaca2 seperti kaca pecah dan nyaris menjatuhkan beling-beling kaca* jadi.. ini semua salah ku ? :( apa yg harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya sembuh kembali ? D':

Raven : bentar, gw searching di Board dulu soal Demam Phoru, doakan ada solusinya ya :)

Rena : oh ya, sementara ini adalah demam biasa, so, kasih Sanmol bulet berdiameter 0,5cm dan tebal 0,2cm, diminum 4-5x sehari kalau bisa :/ sama untuk imun-nya Becom-C 2x sehari yg kaplet gede, walaupun SI (Standar Internasional) cuma 1x, tapi ini lebih parah dari sekedar overdosis obat! *tulis resep*

Aisha : mataku soak mbak, x_x *setelah melihat tulisan dokter* ini di kasih apotek mana ? D:

Rena : apoteknya di samping kiri situh :|

Aisha : oh, makasih :|

* * *

Ketika Dodok Raven dan Mbak Telor Aisha pergi~ Di ICU~

* * *

RS : ahuehuehue, kenapa gw dipasangin selang begini ? kenapa ada tabung oksigen di bawah ? kenapa kasur gw terbakar ? OAO *copot selang oksigen dan semprotin ke api yg saking panasnya sampai membakar dirinya sendiri :/ wadepak! apinya tambah gede OAO, aerr! mana aerr?!

TOA RS. : telah terjadi kebakaran di ICU, Oleh Elsword sang pembakar yg telah dinyatakan mengidap Demam Phoru, sebaiknya pihak yg tidak bersangkutan dimohon keluar, sekian dan terimakasih, saya juga mau kabur, - - - -

Setelah mendengar TOA itu, seluruh orang yang berada di RS langsung kabur, dari segala pelosok RS, mulai dari kamar mayat, aquarium, , rumah duka, terkecuali Suster Rena, dan beberapa temen Elsword yg lainnya

Rena : sebaiknya ini segera dilaporkan kepada Dodok Raven!

Aisha dan Raven datang

Raven : FTW! O_o bagaimana bisa ICU terbakar seperti ini, *panggil pemadam kebakaran*

Aisha : Elsword! OAO belom minum Sanmol sih! Lempar sanmol dan gol ke mulut Elsword :|

Elsword : *kretek* Elsword menggigit obat pahit itu seperti sang author nelen sanmol tanpa minum :|

Elsword : wadepak! bwah, bweh, paett! QAQ

Author : -_- gw aja bisa, masa' lu ga bisa ? dasar pengecut! kecut lo :v k.e.c.u.t! :v

Elsword : fine :| ini cuma drama, so.. balik ke benang merah (yg tau OVJ :v ) dodok.. apakah ada cara supaya aku bisa melepaskan demam phoru yg membuatku labil secara api dan kontroversi hati aku serta statusisasi tubuh ku dok ? :(

Pemadam kebakaran datang terlambat,

Ara dan Elesis lah yg menjadi pemadam kebakaran ._.

Ara & Elesis : pahlawan selalu datang terlambat!

Eve & Chung datang tak diundang

Eve : so, aku sama pikaChung juga pahlawan ? :v

Tidak usah dijelaskan pertengkaran kedua orang itu (?) :v

Chung : stop you girls! even six trillion years my age! I care about your future! do not fighting with nasod, because nasod don't have "HeartAttack" *setelah membaca buku kamus Vicky Prasetyo ._.v *

* * *

*NB : mohon maaf demi pohon el, saya mleset-mlesetin bahasa inggrisnya, setelah saya membaca kamus Vicky Prasetyo, ._. walaupun di plesetin, dia gak ngesplit kok, trust me ._.v

* * *

Elsword : oh... mamak! kakak! bapakkkk! gw tambah sakit!\

Elesis : bertahanlah adek ku! Ara! tancep air!

Elsword : wait.. what ?

Ara : sip! udah!

Elesis : sini kau adek, kusiram kau :v /

Elsword : uwaaa... ada cara laen selain ini gakk ? QAQ nyiksa banget kalau begini,

Raven : nah, saya baru mau ngomong malah ngoceh kalian semua pada -_- tadi waktu saya cek di Board, demam phoru ga nyampe segini panasnya *pegang termometer pecah* dapat disimpulkan bahwa Anda terkena kelabilan suhu, ...

Elsword : fuuuuu,, apakah karena aku seneng maen api jadi begini ? :/

Raven : Iya / Bisa Jadi / Tidak

Rena : stop basa basinya! kita harus menyembuhkan Elsword! sebelum dia menjadi semakin panas! cara pertama menurut buku tatang sutarma ( OVJ lagi :v ) yg di dokumenkan di perpustakaan RS ini

All except WS : O.o apa caranya ?

Rena : sumbangin darah kalian yg masih sehat dan tidak tercela sedikit pun, nanti akan dimasukan ke sumsum yg tidak langsung memproduksi darah, sebab penyakit "so hot" ini berasal dari darah elsword yg berwarna kemerah2an seperti api, so, seperti antivirus :|

Elsword : wa-wa-wadepak?!

Rena : ini demi kesembuhan kamu! :| btw, golongan darahmu apa ?

Elsword : O dan darah Sieghart. tapi katanya darahnya merah seperti api, padahal O itu warnanya gelap ._.

Rena : areng juga gelap, tapi bisa buat api :v so, dimulai dari Aisha dan seterusnya, sebutkan golongan darah kalian!

Aisha : aku, A

Rena : oh, gw ya ? :| golongan darah E, Elf.

Raven : saya langka :D, yaitu AB

Eve : gak punya darah, so, golongan = jenis, jenis kode = Nemesis.

Chung : darah biru, putra dari kelantan *plak* maksud saya, Prince of Hamel B)

Ara : entahlah, mungkin E, Eun *Rena! kita sama! :D *plak

Elesis : O, Sieghart, sini sus, suntik gw aja :v /

Rena : :v fine! sini kau Eldork dan Elesis

Elsword : QAQ jangan dicuntik qaqa, ade tacut cama jalum cuntik QAQ

All : fine :/

Raven : Fine! menurut buku Tatang Sutarma, kau harus dijilat oleh Phoru sakti yang hidup di belakang lembah Elrios :/

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka segera mecari sang phoru sakti yang turun dari khayangan ke tujuh itu.

* * *

3 jam kemudian

* * *

Aisha : aye! akhirnya gw temuin nih phoru sakti mandraguna demi pohon El yang berkuasa atas keenam jenis elshard! *balik ke RS Hamel

Chung : Eve. -_- ngedate aja yuk daripada disini terus.

Eve : -_- iya, yuk ayuk

*Chung dan Eve pun pergi ke tanggalan *IYKWIM XD

Lalu semuanya balik ke RS. Hamel setelah Aisha menemukan phoru mandraguna yang dapat memindahkan gunung dengan biji sesawi XD *selesai P.A nih XD*

Aisha : *berdoa demi kesembuhan phoru, eh, Elsword

Pohon El yang bertahta atas keenam jenis elshard dan satu jenis tidak teridentifikasi, tolong berikan kesembuhan kepada Elsword bin Sieghart, melalui jilatan api phoru sakti ini yang telah menelan biji sesawi *LOL! XD*

Tak lama kemudian sang phoru sakti tersebut menjilat jidat Elsword, seketika Elsword sembuh :|

Raven : siapa dulu dokternya ? :v gw~~~ :v /

Rena : susternya siapa dulu ?! gw lah pemenangnya :v / (?)

Phoru sakti : heh -_- gw lah yang nyembuhin Elsword, bukan kalian, kasus ditutup!TOK TOK TOK!

* * *

**Sugar : Lel, maaf dikit~ :v Oke, sampe chapter berikutnya~ :v  
**


	3. SMP Negeri Elrios (Part 1)

SMP Negeri Elrios (Part 1)

**Sugar : Yak, saya kembali lagi~ :v Disini untuk memperbanyak jumlah muridnya, maka tiap karakter akan dibelah (?) sebanyak job mereka masing2 :v kecuali basic job dan 1st job, underdong (?) :v Oke, langsung kita mulai saja chapter ini~ :v**

* * *

Kelas mereka adalah 7.2 yang kece badai, damai dan so hot, tentunya komplit pula~ B) Pada hari Senin, tanggal ? bulan ? tahun ? selesai upacara bendera, anak2 kelas 7 kembali ke kelasnya disamping ruang BK (?)

RS : fiuhhh, selesai juga upacaranya :v

IS : :v idih, RS bencong ah, segitu aja capek -_-

LK : sudah2, RS kan kemaren habis kena Demam Phoru :v jadi biarkan saja dia kecapekan (?)

RS : heh == darimana lu tau ?

LK : gw baca scriptnya author kita :v / *digampar author*

IS & RS : -_- good author, gampar aja dia

Author : fuuuu ==

WS : eh, eh, udah2 OAO itu Pak Allegro mau masuk

All : *duduk manis di meja masing2 (?)

Pak Allegro : pagi anak2 :v

All : se~~la~~mat~~ pa~~gi~~ pak~~~ al~~le~~gro~~ *biasa, nyapa guru dijeda2 :v

Pak Allegro : ==" oke2 udah2 cukup. Kemaren kita udah belajar soal Fisika dan Kimia, sekarang waktunya Biologi! ada yang tau kita mau praktek apaan ? :v

RF : praktek buat anak! *true story, temenku yg ngeres -_-

GA : heh ngawur! *tamparin RF

RF : o3o uh, maaf

Pak Allegro : tenang nak, kita gak akan praktek buat anak -_- kita akan praktek..

praktek...

prkatek...

prak..

CBS : cukup! sebenernya praktek apaan sih pak ? -_-

Pak Allegro : praktek belah kodok :|

All : OAO whattt ?

Pak Allegro : kita akan melakukan praktek ini besok, kalian siap ? :|

EM : ga boleh pak! kodok~~ juga~~ manusia~~ punya~~ rasa~~ punya~~ hati~~! OAO *nyanyi (?)

Pak Allegro : sudahlah nak, ini tidak lebih kejam daripada disaat dulu bapak membelah kodok jadi-jadian, T-T

All : O.o cerita pak! cerita!

Pak Allegro : jadi, waktu itu, bapak sama temen2 bapak nyari kodok disawah (field :v ) nah, terus ketemu 1 kodok lincah banget, refleks bapak sama temen2 bapak, itu bagus buat diteliti, ya udah, akhirnya bapak ambil tuh kodok, begitu dibelah disekolah, tiba2 yg keluar malah minyak dan oli, ternyata itu adalah kodok mata-2 dari badan penilitian field, yang berwujud kodok nasod ...

CBS, CN, CEM : w-w-what ? n-n-nasod ? QAQ *pingsan

Pak Allegro : bukan karena tragisnya nasod itu, tapi tragisnya karena bapak dkk disuruh bayar 10 juta ED T-T coba, bocah kya bapak dkk dapet 10 juta ED drimna ? T-T sampe sekarang masih ngangsur nak, (?)

DC : D: CEm pingsan! Woiii IP! CNe Pingsan! Wooii TT! CBS Pingsann! OAO woii EM! Kamu ga bantuin CEm sahabatmu ?

EM : *laughing* aku akan membantu sahabatku yg pingsan setelah aku selesai tertawa XD

DC : -_- kutukupret

TT & IP : *gendong CNe & CBS ke UKS di lantai 3 (?)

DC : *nyusul gendong CEm ke UKS

* * *

CEm : ./. DC ? kenapa kamu gendong aku ? ini di UKS O.o

DC : lah situ pingsan ane gendong ke UKS lah -_-

CEm : oh, macam teun :v

DC : /_-

TT : CBS! Are you okay?! OAO

CBS : ._. I'm okay..

TT : fine ._.

IP : QAQ aku masih di lantai 2, yg lain dah pada nyampe UKS, lagi pula, ini CNe berat banget QAQ bawa banyak besi sih! (?)

CNe : ah lemot lu, sini biar gw gendong lu ke UKS *loh

IP : fine QAQ

CNe yg tomboy-pun menggendong IP yg feminin ke UKS (?)

CNe : yg pingsan gw, yg gendong gw, -_- ada apa dengan IP ?

IP : QAQ stop you..

CNe : fine ' –') gw balik ke kelas dulu, IP mau ikut (?)

CBS & CEm : fine! Mari kita semua balik ke kelas ._.

TT & DC : *gubrak /_-

IP, DC, TT, CNe, CEm, CBS pun kembali ke kelas mereka, 7.2 *kelas gw tepatnya \ :v / *gubrak

Pak Allegro : o-o loh ngapain kalian balik ke sini ?

DC : auk ah pak, lupakan saja -_- /

IP : QAQ iya pak, lupakanlah, lupakanlah

CNe : -_- sudah, lanjut pelajaran aja pak

Pak Allegro : fine, karena bapak gak tau apa yang mau bapak ajarkan, dan tentunya kalian ga tau mau belajar apaan, so, kita curcol aja :v /

WS : ._. ummm… iya sih...

DW : aku mau curcol pak Q-Q

Pak Allegro : baiklah nak, silahkan curcol

DW : *maju ke depan kelas, dulu… saya punya banyak piring hadiah dari sabun cuci piring *true story XD nah, salah satunya saya pecahin karena kesenggol tangan saya tiba2 mama saya (?) keluar dari luar (?) marah2 "loh.. kok piringnya pecah? Kamu yg mecahin ya ?!" saya frontal jawab; "gak lah ma! Itu yg mecahin kucing! Kucing!" gak lama kemudian, ada kucing lewat depan rumah, mama saya teriak.. "woy! Kucing baji-mbeekkkk *sensor XD* sini lu!" anehnya.. kucing itu malah dateng dan digebukin sama mama saya QAQ sampai sekarang saya masih menyesal ;-;

Pak Allegro : QAQ sungguh cerita yg dramatis! Berikan tepuk tangan!

All : *teplok teplok teplok

Pak Allegro : yah, sepertinya jam bapak sudah habis, baik saya akan undur diri dulu, salam hot elrios ' –')/

All : hot damai sejahtera! *true story XD

Jam sitirahat-pun *bukan typo XD* dimulai..

VC : awuuu.. kita sitirahat Cuma 20 menit ==

BM : :o wih, lama amat ?

RF : -_- nyinnggg itu cepet

BM : oh ._.

VP : :v auk ah, selanjutnya penjas loh, cepet ganti baju sana, btw.. hari ini pelajarannya berenang loh :|

TT : lalalla berenang .

CBS : kalau gw berenang, kalian jangan ikutan yah, ntar kesamber gledek kalian semua ._.

TT : T-T oke fine

WS : o3o wih.. berenang yah ? *kudet

SD : ._. gw ga bisa berenang

YR : Sukurin o3o

RF : B) gampang, ntar gw ajarin lu berenang, naek di atas punggung gw

GA : :') oh gitu.. jadi lu milih sama dia daripada gw ?

RF : OAO nggak.. nggak kok.. aku milih sama kamu :3 /

GA : :v auk ah lu

SD : so, kyanya gw bakalan belajar sama TT aja ._.

TT : ya, ya, boleh aja ._.v minta ijin sama CBS sana

SD : CBS, aku boleh belajar berenang sama TT kan ?.?

CBS : tenang~ gw rela bagi-bagi kok (?)

TT : *jreng jreng jreng jreng

SD : o3o fine

* * *

~tet tet tet tuuuuutttt

NW : yeah~! Udah bel! Waktunya jebur2 ^w^

Pak Lowe : hei anak2 udah pada siap berenang semua ? kita akan berenang di kolam koi (?) eh bukan, maksud saya di kolam sekolah pojokan deket ruang sOSIS *bukan typo XD

Semuanya pun bergegas menuju ruang sosis bakar XD

* * *

Pak Lowe : baiklah anak2, kalian semua akan mencoba untuk berenang selama 30 menit, saya tinggal kalian, ingat, mata saya masih mengawasi kalian semua lewat CCTV di pojok sana *nunjuk ruang sosis

YR : oh fine o3o

LK : gw bingung mau berenang gaya apa :|

RS : gaya bu kodok :v

WS : nggak, gaya _bagaikan rajawali _aja XD

GA : tepatnya gaya phoenix itu mah /_-

RF : udahh.. _gek cancut tali wanda _*gek yo cepet-cepet :v* berenang'e :v

CBS : *mutung* ntar kalo gw berenang kalian kesetrum T_T

TT : heh ? ._. lu bisa nangis ?

CBS : oh iya, ini cuma oli kok :|

SD : TT! Ajarin gw berenang =A=

TT : oh… yo..

SD : *nunggu sambil berendam*

TT : *byurr nyebur*, jadi, kepakan kakimu _bagaikan rajawali_ terus puter tanganmu seperti helicopter dengan arah terbalik, dan rasakan sensasinya :v /

SD : o3o *terbang di air (?)

TT : nah gitu dong :v

SD : *ngguiingg nguiinggg nggguiiinnnggg JEDDER

TT : :o weh ?

SD : huehuehueheu, nabrak dinding *megangin kepala berdarah

TT : D: wadepak! Sini aku bawa ke UKS, PME~! *Palang Merah Elrios XD

WS : *PME, ._.7 ada apa ?

TT : ini kepalanya SD berdarah :|

WS : pendarahan ?

TT : .. bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!

WS : banyak darahnya?!

TT : iya-iya-iya!

WS : sampe tumpeh-tumpeh ? :O

TT : bangett! (?)

WS : fine! Kain mitela sekarang juga! :o

DW : siap, DW melapor, kain mitela telah diantar dari antah beranak

WS : *sret, sret, ciaatt, plek *tekuk kain mitela jadi kotak lalu tempelin ke kepala SD

DW : fiuh..

SD : thx WS-chan o3o

DW : ga terima kasih ke aku ? D:

SD : oh, thx DW-chan o3o /

DW : :\ nah gitu dong

LK : udah, ngapain kalian mendem disitu -_-

NW : woii. Airnya adem lho ._.v

VC : lha njuk ngopo ? problem ngono ? -_-

NW : rapoypoy *papoy XD

IS : ._. wait, dimana si IP ?

CBS : sepertinya dia ada dibawah air~ tempat yang sunyi~

DC : woii! Nyadar! OAO IP tenggelam!

IS : secepat belut listrik langsung menuju ke tempat IP berada

IP : - *tenggelam

IS : uuii II-PPP kauuu tidaakkkk apaaaa apaaaa ? *dengan nada di bawah air yang entah bagaimana suaranya ._.

IP : -

IS : *gendong IP ke permukaan kolam

WS : wadepak! Kenapa si IP ?

IS : pink sun! dibawah kolam :#

WS : siapa aja kasih nafas buatan! Terutama anggota PME!

IS : *ngacungin jari

DW : what the.. T_T baiklah kubiarkan milikku itu untuknya, biarkan dia selamat, asalkan dia bahagia~ aku tidak apa~ *mutungin putung rokok*

IS : -" asem lu DW, gw bukan gay, gw juga ngasih nafas buatan lewat corong plastik kok :v

IP : *terbangun* rasah wae -_- gak mau aku pake corong plastik

All : *terdiam*

CNe : *meratapi nasib*

CBS : o_o please leave this area while you still can

CNe : bahasa gw tuh -_-

CBS : gw aja belom berenang -_-

All : *leave

IP : ._. gw Cuma gak mau bibir gw yg sekseh ini dikasih corong

* * *

**Sugar : Oke, tampaknya Author yang bikin ini ga terima kalau NAMANYA gak disebutin -_- Jadi, cerita ini buatannya temen saya NatashAurel yang waktu itu blom bikin ID FFn, jadi diupload ke FB :v Tapi editannya oleh saya~ B) Yak,** **sekian chappy siji :v Chappy loro nanti wae :v**


	4. SMP Negeri Elrios (Part 2)

SMP Negeri Elrios (Part 2)

**Sugar : Lel, si author kembali lagi~ :v**

* * *

Hari selasa~

Pak Allegro memasuki lapangan kelas

Pak Allegro : baiklah anak2, saya sudah ditetapkan sebagai wali kelas kalian :D maka setiap pagi saya akan ada bersama kalian .

All : yeahhhhahhahahahahahhaha

Pak Allegro : sepertinya, saya akan memberi tugas presentasi buat kalian semua, buat 6 kelompok, masing2 4 anak...

BM : ngg.. pak.. disini Cuma 20 anak pak, berarti kelompok satunya hantu yah ? O.o

Pak Allegro : oh maap maap, 5 kelompok maksud saya, presentasinya berisi tentang klasifikasi phoru di bagian ruben, oke ?

All : yosh!

Pak Allegro : oh ya, btw ini lcd nya bisa di-cek dulu ?

IS : bisa dong pak! Ini lcd super canggih! Dalam 1 tahun bisa membuat mata Anda memakai kacamata *bagi yg belum :v* dan menambah minus -1 ke mata Anda *true story! XD

Pak Allegro : -_- wadepak nih anak

RF : dan juga pak! Ada debu mikroskopik nya juga lho! *debu di layar lcd XD

Pak Allegro : ebuset, -_- yaudah, coba cek dulu

VC : *nyalain lcd*

lcd mulai menyala... *jreng jreng jreng jreng~

~ NO SIGNAL ~

Pak Allegro : *melihat layar yang BENAR2 ada debu mikroskopiknya* oh fine, yg penting masih bisa dipake.. -_-

WS : yeh pak, ini juga bisa mengubah warna merah menjadi ungu, warna biru menjadi hijau, dan masih banyak lagi, *Author's Note : terbukti! XD

Pak Allegro : baiklah nak -_- yg penting masih bisa digunakan

* * *

Tak disangka, 2 jam pelajaran terasa seperti 2 menit bagi anak2 kelas 7.2 ini..

*terororet teroret tet rot ret tet rot tet rot *sayonara XD *loh (?)*

All : sayonara pak~

Pak Allegro : yeah~ sayonara

Lalu masuklah guru seni budaya, yaitu Pak Noel

Pak Noel : selamat pagi-siang anak2 :v

All : selamat pagi-siang juga pak :|

Pak Noel : baiklah langsung to the point aja, saya akan mengetes suara vocal kalian, nyanyikanlah 1 saja lagu, bebas! Dimulai dari kau, *tunjuk IS

IS : weh ._. saya mau nyanyi apaan pak ?

Pak Noel : ya terserah situ, nanti saya bawain dengan gitar saya ini btw yg lain keluar aja dulu, untuk meningkatkan pede meternya IS, sana hush hush *ngusir

IS : ./. Saya nyanyi Elrios Phoru Raya boleh ? *Author's note : Indonesia Raya~~! XD

Pak Noel : *atur senar gitar

IS : ~Hiduplah Elrios Phoru Raya~ *yg jadi detergen, eh, dirigen pasti tau :v

Ketika IS menyanyi, gak ada yang nguping karena suara IS… ya begitulah..

IS : Elrios Phoru~ Tanah Phoruku~ Tanah tumpah phoruku~ disanalah.. aku ber-Phoru jadi pandu Phoruku~ Elrios phoru, kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah phoruku, Marilah kita berseru Elrios Phoru berkumpul~ Hiduplah Elrios-ku hiduplah Phoru-ku Bangsaku, Phoruku, semuanyaaa~~ bangunlah jiwanya, bangunlah Phorunya Untuk Elrios Phoru Raya~ Elrios Phoru Raya! Merdeka~! Merdeka~! tanahku Phoruku, semuanya~~ Elrios Phoru Raya~ Merdeka! Merdeka~! Hiduplah Elrios Phoru Raya~ Elrios Phoru Ra~~ya~~ Merdeka~! Merdeka! Tanahku, Phoruku, semuanyaaa~~ Elrios Phoru Raya~ Merdeka~! Merdeka~! Hiduplah… Elrios Phoru Raya~~ *top set* *anak tonti! :v

Pak Noel : good, suaramu bisa tinggi tapi kerendahan (?) nilaimu, B

IS : makasih pak! QAQ

Pak Noel : panggilin LK sekarang

IS : yosh! :v /

IS keluar meninggalkan lapangan upacara, (?)

IS : QAQ puji phoru dan pohon el! Gw dapet B :'3 eh LK, sana masuk, gentian lu :v

LK : *menyiapkan sepucuk lagu (?)

Pak Noel : yeah, LK, mau nyanyi apa ?

LK : Ambilkan Phoru Pak ._.

Pak Noel : hmm, menarik, silahkan nyanyikan :v

LK : Ambilkan phoru Pak, Ambilkan phoru Pak yang slalu bersinar dilangit~ Dilangit.. phoru benderang~! Cahyanya sampai ke Elrios.. Ambilkan phoru Pak untuk menerangi, tidurku yang surem, di malam angker~~!

Pak Noel : wuih, keren juga suara sopran nya, besok jadi detergen yah pas upacara :v

LK : whuuttt ? O.o

Pak Noel : skip, panggilin RS

LK keluar

RS : udeh, selanjutnya gw nieh :v

LK : yosh ._.

Pak Noel : baik RS, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan ?

RS : Naik-Naik ke puncak Elrios ._.

Pak Noel : :3 menarik tuh, silahkan~

RS : Naik, naik, ke puncak Elrios banyak, s'kali phorunya~ naik, naik, ke puncak Elrios banyak, s'kali phorunya~ Kiri, kanan, ku lihat saja, banyak.. Phoru bertelorrr-orrr Kiri, kanan, kulihat saja, banyak.. Phoru bertellorr-orrr

Pak Noel : lagu yg singkat tapi pembawaannya pas :v good

RS : makacih pak :3 *kedipin mata

Pak Noel : -_- panggilin si EM

RS keluar

EM : Pakk No~~~el~~~ ;3 *demi mendapat nilai tambahan, lemparkan senyum manis kepada guru

Pak Noel : -_- idih, lain kali panggilnya Pak Nul aja -_-

EM : watt ? Pak Nul ? XD gak salah pak ?

Pak Noel : udah, kamu nyanyi aja cepet -_-

EM : saya akan menyanyikan Ayo Phoru ._.

Pak Noel : ew.. dari Bethma O.o *Author's Note : secara tempat yg panas, sama kaya Maluku XD

EM : Phoru hitam, telurnya emas~ mencari makan di pinggir sawah~ Elsword iteng, giginya iteng kalau ketawa iuh sekali~ XP Ayo phoru~ jangan phoru gigit saya~ Elsword aja, yang situ gigit gigit~ Ayo phoru~ jangan phoru gigit saya~ Nah Elsword iteng digigit saja~

Pak Noel : lah XD lagu itu bikin saya ngakak! Situ modif yah ? :v

EM : huuh pak :3

Pak Noel : dah dah, panggilin VP sana -_-

EM keluar

*terororet tet tot teeeeeeeeeeet *bel berbunyi*

Pak Noel : Wah, udah habis deh, baybay nak2 :v /

All : baybay pak :v

EM : baybay Pak Nul~ XD

* * *

Sugar : Dan... Begitulah... :v Author capai, ga dilanjutin lagi ._. Well, mungkin aku sendiri yang lanjutin besok :v Wahaha, baybay~ :3


End file.
